


Dare

by commandershakarian



Series: Dragon Age one shots [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Giveaway fic, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for entonnoir, the first prize winner of my 500+ follower giveaway! They won a 1000-1500 word ficlet of whatever pairing/prompt they wished.</p>
<p>Pairing: Trearia Lavellan/Solas</p>
<p>Prompt: Truth or Dare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Entonnoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entonnoir/gifts).



Sera’s laughter could be heard echoing in the mountains. Trearia Lavellan smiled as she watched the rogue’s face turn a delightful shade of red, even in the glow of firelight.

“That was a good one, eh?” The archer mumbled between giggles. “Who’s next?”

Dorian Pavus lifted the tankard in his hand and motioned towards their leader, a smirk on his handsome face. “Our darling Inquisitor is next, I suppose.”

The Iron Bull laughed at the possible implications. “This ought to be good. What do you say, boss? Wanna tell us a secret or do something daring?”

Trearia thought about her choices. There were a lot of things she didn’t wish to talk about, and knowing Bull, he’d easily get answers out of her. Her only concern was that there was an evil glint to the Qunari’s eye. She could imagine the things he’d come up with for a dare.

Biting her lip, she tried to decide.

“Oy, come on, yeah?” Sera shouted, drunkenly. The ale had already consumed her tiny form and it made her responses even more hilarious. “We ain’t got all night, do we?”

Dorian snorted, amused at Sera just as much as Trearia was. “Don’t rush her. It’s not an easy choice to make.”

“Ain’t easy? What ‘bout it ain’t easy?” Sera looked confused, her gaze going between her three companions. “Huh?”

Bull shook his horned head at the elf. “Just because you like to do crazy shit-”

“Oy! You find that crazy shite hil… hil… ah, fuck it!” Sera took another drink of alcohol before letting out a hiccup. Bull roared with laughter.

“Fine!” Trearia replied, holds up her hands in surrender. “I choose something daring. I’m not telling you people any of my secrets.”

Sera let out an excited squeal before toppling over the back of the log she’d been seated on. Dorian left the comfort of the fire to check on the fallen elf. Trearia took the opportunity to meet Bull’s eyes. She could tell he was thinking especially hard about the dare. Creators, she was so screwed.

Once Sera was seated again, Dorian sitting beside her to make sure she didn’t tumble over, Bull chuckled.

“What?” Trearia asked, worried about what she was going to have to do. “Bull, what is it?”

“Remember how you were telling me about how you and baldy hadn’t… ehem?” Bull winked, but didn’t finish the question. Trearia knew exactly what he was implying.

“ _No._ ” Anything but that.

“What?” Sera asked, staring glassy-eyed at the Inquisitor. “I wanna know.”

Dorian whispered the answer in Sera’s ear.

The rogue let out a long whistle, her eyes widening in shock. “Shite. What’s grumpy pants’ problem, eh? Ida done you hundred times over by now.”

“Sera!” Trearia covered her face in mortification. This was not something she wanted to talk about. She was in her thirties and far from being an innocent in sex, but what she and Solas had was special. If he hadn’t approached her about taking their relationship to that level, she didn’t want to push him into it.

“Look, boss. I’m not saying to seal the deal or anything.” Bull continued. “But at least get his feathers ruffled. It’s clear that the man needs something.”

“Yes, Solas is too uptight.” Dorian agreed, glancing at his boyfriend. “Do you know why that is?”

“Because he’s an enormous-”

Trearia sighed and rubbed her nose, not hearing what Sera called her boyfriend, but imagining that it was extremely offensive. She sighed again at her wandering thoughts. Even ‘boyfriend’ didn’t seem like the correct word to call Solas. “I change my mind.”

“Ya can’t do that.” Sera snapped, her eyes slanting in anger and frustration. “Ya already said yes, so get outta here and find Solas. Then you can-”

Her words were cut short by the sound of someone approaching. Trearia knew who it was going to be before she even glanced up. The man she adored stood a few feet behind Sera, his hand encircling the wooden staff he usually carried with him. He studied the group in front of him before turning his attention to Trearia.

“Please don’t stop talking on account of me.” He said, his voice sounding ethereal. It was full of magic and something that Lavellan couldn’t quite pinpoint. It was as if he’d lived a long life and appreciated the smallest things. “What did you need to find me for, Inquisitor?”

Trearia wasn’t usually the type to get embarrassed, but as she stared up at the elven apostate, her throat closed up, rendering her unable to speak.

Solas saw the fear in her eyes and taking the initiative, held out his hand invitingly. “Care to join me for a walk, _lethallan_?”

Taking a leap of faith, Trearia nodded before placing her hand softly into Solas’. She heard Sera snickering as the pair walked away from the fire pit, their hands entwined. Once she was positive her friends couldn’t hear them, Trearia dropped Solas’ hand and wrapped her arms around herself.

“Are you cold, _vhenan_?”

Her people’s language on his tongue was such a sweet sound. She turned to speak to him and stopped before she could form the words. He had taken off the fur coat that he usually wore and bundled it around her shivering body. The wolf’s fur was warm, soft, as her fingers caressed it absentmindedly. It was a lovely gesture, but that wasn’t what had gained her attention.

Solas’ chest was now uncovered.

She didn’t know why, but Trearia was surprised to see how muscular he was underneath the droopy clothing. His alabaster skin shone bright in the light of the moon, accentuating his physique. Lavellan felt a fluttering in her stomach at the sight of him, looking like a god under the night sky.

Her mouth grew dry as he approached her, his walk like that of a predator stalking its prey. She wasn’t sure what she was at this point, but she was positive that if he asked her to bed, she’d melt.

“ _Vhenan_?” Solas whispered, his hand brushing her cheek gently.

“Hm?” Her heart thundered in her chest at the touch.

Solas ran his hand down the fur that now covered her shoulders. It wasn’t a sensual movement, but to Trearia, it was the most intimate thing that had happened between them. The apostate leaned closer and placed a hand against her hip. When he pulled her against his chest, she was positive that he had heard her quick intake of breath.

Once his lips were at her ear, she felt his hot breath as he spoke. “It looks like one of us won this dare.”

Trearia felt her face heat. Solas pulled away, giving her his trademark smirk before walking away. Her gaze moved downwards and with a grin of her own, she watched his swaying hips. Bull whistled from his spot by the fire.

_Two could play this game._


End file.
